finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Otherworld
320px Otherworld a été composée et arrangée par Nobuo Uematsu. Elle est la musique d'introduction de Final Fantasy X ainsi que le thème de combat contre Jecht. Cette chanson, avec des paroles écrites par Alexander O. Smith et interprétées par Bill Muir, illustre l'épopée de Tidus durant le jeu. Paroles Anglais :Go now, if you want it :An otherworld awaits you :Don't you give up on it :You bite the hand that feeds you :All alone, cold fields you wander :Memories of it, cloud your sight :Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber :Lost your way, a fallen knight :Hold now, aim is steady :An otherworld awaits you :One thousand years, you ready? :The otherworld, it takes you :Go, into the sand, and the dust, and the sky :Go now, there's no better plan than to do or to die :Free me, pray to the faith, in the face of the light :Feed me, fill me with sin, and get ready to fight :You know you will... :You know you will... :You know, you know, you know, you know, that you will... :You know, you know, you know, you know, that you will... :You know you will... :Fight, fight, fight :Fight, fight, FIGHT! :Fight, fight, fight :Fight, fight, FIGHT! :Hope dies, and you wander :The otherworld, it makes you :Dreams, they rip asunder :The otherworld, it hates you :Free now, ride up on it :Up to the heights, it takes you :Go now, if you want it :An otherworld awaits you Traduction :Vas-y maintenant si tu le veux :Un autre monde t'attend :Tu ne renonces pas à ça :Tu mords la main qui te nourris :Tout seul tu erres dans les champs froids :Les souvenirs brouillent ta vision :Remplissent tes rêves, dérangent ton sommeil :Déroutent ton chemin tel un chevalier déchu :Tiens bon, le but est proche :Un autre monde t'attend :Es-tu prêt pour mille ans ? :L'autre monde te prend :Vas y, va dans le sable et la poussière et le ciel :Vas y maintenant, aucun meilleur plan que de le faire ou de mourir :Libère-moi, prie pour la foi face à la lumière :Nourris moi, remplis moi de péchés, et sois prêt à combattre :Tu sais que tu le feras :Tu sais que tu le feras :Tu sais tu sais tu sais tu sais que tu le feras :Tu sais tu sais tu sais tu sais que tu le feras :Tu sais que tu vas... :Combattre, combattre, combattre :Combattre, combattre, COMBATTRE ! :Combattre, combattre, combattre :Combattre, combattre, COMBATTRE ! :L'espoir meurt et tu erres :Dans l'autre monde qui t'a créé :Les rêves, ils se déchirent et s'écartent :L'autre monde te déteste :Maintenant libre, il s'élève :Jusqu'aux hauteurs où il te prend :Vas y maintenant si tu le veux :Un autre monde t'attend Détails supplémentaires 320px *Une version alternative existe dans le jeu. C'est la version jouée durant le combat contre Jecht, l'ultime chimère. *Kenichiro Fukui réarrangea ce morceau en "We Are The World" (ウィ・アザー・ワールド), un thème rétro-décalé qui est joué durant l'un des boss finaux de Hanjuku Hero 4/(Egg Heroes 4). en:Otherworld Catégorie:Chansons